


The Darkest Day

by EeveeRed



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Post-Black Night | Darkest Day (Pokemon), Post-Pokemon Sword & Shield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeRed/pseuds/EeveeRed
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the darkest day. Everyone knows the legend. Everyone knows the princes and the hero Pokemon that saved the day. Everyone knows.... Or, at least they believe they do.But everyone knows that over time.... The real story becomes ancient history.This is the story of what really happened that faithful day.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Legends of history.... Are often not what they seem. 

Most of the time, history is passed on verbally before it is set in stone. This often leads to misconceptions on the truth. 

People say what they see, but what they see can be changed and warped by imagination. 

For instance, someone could witness a man in black armour holding a fallen comrade as he slowly dies but their mind tricks them into seeing a monster killing an innocent man. 

People forget about the true heroes because they want someone else to be the hero so badly. People see innocents and brave warriors as villains because they were trying to do the right thing but did it in the wrong way. 

It's been a year now since the darkest day has happened and already the story is near unrecognisable. People have forgotten about me and viewed my Pokemon as a monster. 

It's been a year.......   
And I have already been lost to time....   
And now I will never be remembered again. 

I am Yuuri of the Eternal Curse, and this is my story, the true story, of what happened that lead up to that one faithful day.


	2. Lady Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are introduced to our heroes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters have been given their Japanese names but.... 
> 
> Ryu = Hop  
> Chikayo = Sonia  
> Reina Redwood and Ruby Redwood = Magnolia and Opal. 
> 
> Any other characters will be OCs, when an OC is introduced I will put a * by their name so you know they are not based off game characters .

"Lady Yuuri, we must hurry back if we are to be at the ball in time!"

The young lady looked with disinterest at her personal guard. His platinum blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he looked a little worried as he stared up at her. 

Yuuri sat up from where she was perched on a tree branch. The oak tree was atop a hill which was overlooking a lake. This was where she went to get away from her business with the Royal Family and so forth. But her guard always reminded her of her miserable life being a lady. 

"Beet, you should really just relax sometimes, we have plenty of time until the ball starts!"

Beet just seemed annoyed now, "My Lady, with all due respect, you really need that time to change and shower, you stink,"

Yuuri rolled her eyes and jumped down from the tree. She landed on her feet and looked down at herself. Beet was right, she was filthy. Her simple white dress was covered in mud, sweat and grass stains. Her long brown hair was knotted and tangled. 

She looked back up at Beet, "fine let's go, but we're going the long way, and wipe that stupid smirk off your face! " Yuuri headed off in the direction of her mansion. 

Beet shook his head as he followed the demanding Lady. 

******

Masaru was sitting in the living area, waiting for his friend to arrive, when the mansion doors slammed open. 

"I'm hoooooomme ~"

Masaru sighed, his "sister" was obviously home. He hated having to be associated with her when he went to balls or any formal occasions, she was so loud and spoke so vulgar. They weren't even related at all! His father was a lord in Hammerlocke and she and her mother were peasants from Postwick. But, after his mother died, Lord Blade* had fallen in love with Delia* and had married her and therefore had turned her daughter into a Lady, and his stepsister. 

"Oh, but this isn't a peasant town in Postwick, " Masaru teased. It was just harmless fun. 

Yuuri sneered as she walked up to him, Beet close behind her. "The entirety of Postwick is a peasant town but you wouldn't know that because you never leave your fancy little dollhouse~"

Masaru scoffed, "at least I didn't spend half my life begging on the streets like you~"

Yuuri practically growled like a Boltund at his remark, "I wasn't begging, I had a job, and I had friends, and I knew most of the people I lived near and I had home made dinner and I took care of myself by myself but you can relate to none of those things, can you?"

Masaru and Yuuri stared each other down until Beet pushed the two apart, "My Lady please, you need to change for the ball!"

Yuuri groaned but didn't stop Beet from pulling her up the stairs and into her room. 

On the way up they walked by Mary, Masaru's personal guard, and Yuuri flung herself around her dramatically. 

"Mary! I haven't seen you in so long!" 

Mary laughed at her friends antics and hugged her back. Her raven hair fell around her shoulders and it swished from side to side when the two let go and began heading their separate ways again. 

Beet practically threw her into the arms of the house maid and begged her to clean her up for the ball. The house maid immediately got to work. 

This was what Yuuri hated most about Lady life, having someone to clean you and tell you to dress more properly. 

But Yuuri couldn't tell the maid to go because in all honesty, she still had no idea how to dress like a lady! 

*******Chapter 3 : The Ball, Preview********

Yuuri stared around the ball room in awe, it still amazes her everytime she sees it. She noticed a few familiar faces around the room. 

She was about to head down the stairs when..

"Yuuri!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this!! I just came up with this story on a whim but I have high hopes for it!


End file.
